Memories
by spikey666
Summary: What if Angel couldnt handle keeping that day to himself? What if Buffy remebered somehow?? Takes place after "I will remember You"(ON ANGEL) *Please read and review* thanx
1. Confrontation

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine..........slightly disappointing but thanx Joss.  
  
Story: Well last night I was watching "I Will Remember You." And thought Id add my own little twist..................hehehe  
  
Authors note: Currently doing loads of coursework so wont be able to update very often, which some of you may think is good, and also I have to type this up quite fast, so SORRY for spelling mistakes!!!  
  
Neways, enjoy.......  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** "Then, thats all there really is to say"  
  
"Yeah....................Thats it."  
  
Angel looked up to the now vacant spot that was in front of him, he cast a glance towards the door to see the small blondes hair disappear around the corner. He sighed, he never knew why he did that, he didn't have to even breathe but it was just a comfort to him to continue with the old habit.  
  
He sat down, resting his head between his hands. How could he be left with such memories? This surely is another punishment? He once again had felt his own heart beat, seen his reflection in the mirror and stepped out into the wonderful sunlight that humans usually took for granted. He loved every minute of it and best of all, he spent it with his love, with his Buffy.  
  
How could he ever face her again, knowing what they did, what they had had? He remembered his last moments with her, her head rested against his shoulder, crying for more time. More than anything in the world he would have wanted that time, but his love for Buffy was too strong, so strong he would turn down life as a human, to protect her from the warriors to come.  
  
Cordy stepped quietly into the office, praying Angel was out. She couldn't hack another day with her broody boss. She creeped closer to the office and peered in through the semi-translucent glass, to see her boss, his head cradled in his hands.  
  
'O crap' she thought to herself 'Well done Buffy you've really helped with the broodiness today'. She sighed and placed a smile on her face before swinging the door open  
  
"Hello there" She beamed her perfect white teeth glistened within the false smile.  
  
"Cordelia go away" Angel muttered.  
  
"So what's she done this time?" Cordy asked, pacing the room slowly frowning at the broken window "Left in style did she?" She pointed towards the window.  
  
Angel looked up at her, he couldn't be coping with her now, and he needed to sort his head out. He raised slowly from the chair and slung his black coat on and headed towards the basement.  
  
"Hey! Where you off?" Cordy chased after him, trotting behind in an effort to keep up with his fast gait.  
  
"Out" he mumbled, turning to face Cordy. She got the hint. His deep brown eyes looked warningly back at her. "wow she got you really pissed didn't she." Cordy spun on her heel and headed for the computer ready to sort out some more invoices.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Buffy walked into her dorm, slamming the door hard behind her, disturbing Willow from her work.  
  
"Hey" the redhead smiled, he smile soon turned to concern. "What's up?" She stood and walked towards Buffy.  
  
Her eyes shone with tears as Buffy looked up at Willow. "Its Angel" as the name rolled over her lips she felt more tears well up inside.  
  
"What's he done now?" Willow frowned, wasn't it always him who upset her best bud?  
  
"He never wants to see me again" Buffy made no effort at holding the tears back, they flowed freely down her soft cheek, leaving long streaky stains upon her face.  
  
"I'm sure he does, he-he was maybe just been too broody today to realise it" Willow tried a weak smile, knowing perfectly well she wasn't helping much. She pulled her friend in for a hug. "Wanna know something that will really cheer you up? Coffee and a girly night in!" Willow squealed. "We can have pizza and videos and trust me everything will be fine!"  
  
Buffy just nodded in reply. What was she to do? Her best friend was determined to make it better and she wasn't going to stop her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
The night had gone well. Buffy ate so much pizza she swore she was going to burst. She curled up tighter in her bed as she tried to keep her thoughts away from Angel. She let sleep slowly waft over her when the dream began.  
  
She was stood on a pier over looking a large beach in LA. The wind swept through her hair as she looked out to the tourists below sunning themselves on the golden sands. She felt some thing behind her and turned slowly. There he was. Stood in an arch way leading onto the pier, surrounded by shadow. He took a long step towards her speeding up, not even stopping when he reached the sunlight. She watched in horror as he took that dreaded step into the sun. Surely he was going to burn? He continued walking, never taking his eyes of her, finally he reached her and swept her up in his arms, kissing her passionately. Buffy wrapped her arms around his back, deepening the kiss....................then she awoke.  
  
Of course she had dreamt he had been human before but this was different. She felt she was actually there in the dream, almost as if she was reliving an old memory...................................  
  
  
  
*~* Please review! Its just a rough idea so if anyone has any suggestions they are welcome!!! O and try not to be too mean............*~* 


	2. Meetings

Chapter 2.  
  
This chapter is going to be kind of like "Yoko Factor" but bare with me, it will get better!!!!  
  
************************************************  
  
Thump.  
  
Angel's fist collided with the solid stone pillar once again.  
  
Thump.  
  
This time he watched as bits of dust and rock, flew in every direction, crumbling under the power of Angel's fist. Dust billowed out of the huge dent that had appeared, filling the sewer with a dense fog.  
  
"Forget......." For the billionth time, that word echoed through his head that had been spoken just a week before, leaving him with a sense of dread. Would this mean not seeing the slayer ever again? The thought prompted another surge of energy through his right arm, encouraging him to lift and punch again.  
  
Since he had left Sunnydale he had hoped that they would never meet again. Look what had happened now! Already he had started to wreak her life again, intruding where he shouldn't have. Deep down he still had the sense that they would meet again, their paths would cross no doubt in a time of need. Whether it was back-to-back against yet another apocalyptic demon or face to face like they once had before, they would meet and stir things up again.  
  
Angel stepped back and began his journey onwards, slopping off into the darkness that crept in around him in the musty sewers. His mind constantly flashed back to images he wished would disappear, images of their times together. The worst images of all were those that had happened but a week ago, the images that happened when he was human. The ice cream that she had so gently licked from his chest, the way they had made love, the way he could hold her without worrying about his inner demon.  
  
He shook his head, containing the anger that once again threatened to surface, the anger he held for himself at being so stupid to let her go like that, thinking they would never meet again. He came to a fork in the sewer and instinctively took a right turn, his long black coat swung in rhythm to the way he walked.  
  
The cemetery was lonely that night. Buffy noticed as she walked on, her mind half keeping an eye out for evil nasties the other half, as always, was centred around Angel. She slowed her pace, she was glad to have time to herself, not that her friends weren't very supportive, but they never really understood when it came to Angel. Often when she mentioned his name, tension would rise in the air especially when Xander was about. She sighed again, flipping a stake subconsciously between her fingers as she walked.  
  
Deep, penetrating eyes bore into her back as she walked. She felt them, watching her every move, her every step. Slowly she turned to acknowledge the presence, her stake held at the ready.  
  
"Hey!" Riley jogged over, stopping when he reached Buffy from behind  
  
Buffy swung around bringing her stake down upon Riley; luckily he stopped her before she skewered him like a pig. "Oh, hey sorry" Buffy sheepishly answered, quickly pocketing the stake.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Angel watched from the shadows as Buffy walked. He took up pace with her, constantly keeping in the shadows. 'This is what got you into trouble the last time' he told himself. But he couldn't help just watching her a little longer before making himself known.  
  
He took a step towards her, ready for the argument that could arise once his presence was known. She had felt him, with a swift movement, he moved back to the shadows, stopping where he was. He watched again, as she spun around her senses alert. Angel smiled to himself as he watched her, her eyes flicking back and forth over her surroundings. He felt her eyes land on him, and then he saw him.  
  
From behind, a tall, muscular man jogged towards Buffy. He watched as Buffy turned and attacked, almost striking the man with her stake. Unfortunately she stopped before any damage was done. Angel sank further into the shadows as he watched the pair talking, he could smell the attraction between them. Anger slowly began to bubble up inside him. Burning hot flames ran through his blood as he continued to watch the small blonde.  
  
He made a step forward as if to exit the thick shadows but then he paused. She'd moved on. She had forgotten the events in LA and here she was flirting with this unknown human.  
  
"Hows things been?" Riley continued, flashing Buffy his perfectly white teeth.  
  
"Ok, I suppose.." Buffy smiled, taking the mans arm and walking deeper into the cemetery. She began to think of the time when she first began to like Riley. The conversation that she had had with Willow about how safe and down to earth the guy was. She couldn't believe that for once in her life she had chosen a good guy, a safe guy unlikely to want to hurt her feelings. Riley wrapped his arm further around Buffy, pulling her in closer as they walked. He loved to have her by his side, although she was the slayer and perfectly capable of looking after herself, he liked the feeling of her close to his side, so he could protect her. Suddenly a rustle sounded in the bushes beside Riley. He spun quickly but was met by something larger than he expected.  
  
Angel's fist made swift work of Riley's face, knocking him straight to the ground. He looked up to see Buffy, staring in complete shock at an unconscious Riley.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing!" Buffy's face soon flushed with anger.  
  
Angel couldn't answer. What was he doing? He just hit an innocent human being in the face just because he was jealous. Instant guilt began to run through him, if he was alive he was sure he would blush.  
  
A groan echoed from the crumpled heap on the floor. Buffy bent down and helped Riley to his feet. Blood ran from a cut on his eyebrow and he lent on Buffy as the dizziness began to set in.  
  
"Who is this?" Riley's voice sounded weak.  
  
"Angel" Buffy glared "he's just leaving"  
  
"Angel, the dead vampire with a soul? O god, Xander told me about him, your getting back with him aren't you!" Riley stood up trying to stop his vision from doubling.  
  
"Riley...No" Buffy could tell this was going to turn out bad if she didn't do something about it. "Come on" she turned pulling on Riley's arm to follow.  
  
"No, Buffy, we need to talk." Angel's deep voice suddenly made itself known.  
  
Buffy spun on her heel. "No we don't Angel. You made it quite clear about how you feel when I was in LA." Buffy's eyes flashed.  
  
"That's why I'm here" Angel's eyes softened as he stepped towards Buffy.  
  
"Get away from me" Buffy stepped backwards shaking her head.  
  
She turned away from him and walked towards Riley. Angel took the hint and faded back into the shadows.  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy left Riley not long after the confrontation with Angel. He head felt so messed up, she needed to think things through. A deep tingling feeling began to burn inside her as she walked, she felt something near. She stopped walking and realised what it was. 'Here we go' She sighed to herself.  
  
"Buffy"  
  
He was closer than she thought "Angel."  
  
"Before you say anything, I'm sorry about Riley and I'm sorry about LA." He moved into her vision.  
  
"Angel, listen you keep saying that your going to get out of my life and leave me to get on with it, but look at you! I now have a boyfriend who is worried that his girlfriend is going to run off with a dead vampire!"  
  
"Like I said before, I'm sorry, the only reason I'm here for is because I want to sort out what happened in LA" Angel sighed, this was going to take a while. "I had no right to treat you the way I did"  
  
"Damn right you didn't" Buffy answered "you might have thought you were doing right to come here and hide away from me, but you weren't! I can feel you Angel, I no when your about."  
  
"Well I don't think we should keep away from each other just because of our past. We are both fighting evil and at sometime we are gonna end up fighting together." Angel reasoned.  
  
"Its too hard being around you, sometimes I cant take it." Buffy avoided eye contact.  
  
"I know, but we have to deal, Buff" Angel brought her in for hug, praying this will help end the discussion.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but relax into the vampire's arms. He was the only one who made her feel safe, so safe she never wanted to leave his grip. Angel held her close, feeling the warmth from her body, flow over his cool skin. He closed his eyes as again, images began to flood back to him, causing him to break the embrace.  
  
Buffy suddenly realised that the safe body was no longer holding her. She looked up and saw worry in Angel's dark brown eyes. "What is it?" She frowned, trying to search him for answers. "Uh.nothing" Angel smiled in reply trying to mask the pain on his face. "I- I better be going, sun will be up soon." With that Angel turned and disappeared into the night.  
  
Buffy began her journey home, her mind rested on one thing: Angel. He was much more skittish than she remembered and why was he so eager to leave her side??  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *~* 


	3. chap 3

Chap 3  
  
  
  
She watched as the freezing cold ice-cream dripped slowly onto his chest. She let out a giggle as he felt the sudden chill across his chest.  
  
"argh! mortal co-ordination leaves much to be desired!" he smiled trying to balance the spoon in the ice-cream bucket.  
  
"no" Buffy bent down and licked the melting substance from his smooth, broad chest.  
  
He relished in the moment. Feeling her tongue gently licking back and forth removing all traces of this tasty food. He smiled to himself, scooping Buffy up in his arms, cuddling her close and rolling over under the covers. She let out a squeal as he easy lifted her light body off the bed. He bent over her, brushing part of the hair from her face and lightly kissed her, brushing his smooth lips against hers..............  
  
Buffy woke breathless. Again she had had a dream that felt like no other. Each night she dreamt a different dream all with the same conclusion: Angel was human. She rolled over desperately trying to rid the painful images from her head, that seemed to swim around taking it in turns to jump out and mock her.  
  
'This has got to be sorted' she turned again, deciding that she had to visit Giles first thing in the morning.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Buffy shouted as she entered her watcher's house, closing the door firmly behind her. She walked forward to find Giles deeply buried in a number of books that seemed to interest him so much that he didn't even notice her stood beside him.  
  
"Watcha looking at?" Buffy peered over the elder man's shoulder trying to grasp a concept of all the hard words that just leapt at her from the old parchment.  
  
"Buffy!" Giles sighed, clearly he'd been surprised. "Just research." He smiled. "What can I do for you then?" He stood up, making his way towards the Kitchen.  
  
"well, i been dreaming some weird dreams" Buffy answered, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Of course, with her, dreams weren't always completely normal. Occasionally they could be some sort of prophecy or premonition, being the Slayer and all.  
  
She heard her Watcher pace across the Kitchen towards her, worry echoed in his footfalls.  
  
"What? Dreams? Things to come? Apocalyptic demon that's about to wipe out the entire human race?" Giles removed his glasses, worry lines appeared on his forehead.  
  
"Someone has got to be messing with the mojo, Giles. These dreams are unlikely anything I've had before." She paused, quickly trying to get around the fact that Angel and Sex both seem to appear in her dreams. "It's about Angel." She looked up at him watching the reaction across his face as she mentioned her ex-lovers name.  
  
"Yes, and?" He queried further. 'Please god don't let it be Angelus' he thought to himself as he awaited Buffy's answer.  
  
"For a start in each dream he is human, able to go in sunlight, no curse everything" she began "Each dream that I seem to be having feel as if I'm re-living a memory, could that happen?" It was Buffy's turn to look concerned.  
  
"I really don't know. I'll ask willow to do some research on her computer and I'll begin to look through some books. Do these dreams/Memories seem recent?"  
  
"Yeah, Mega recent" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
Cordelia crept into the basement, not really wanting to disturb her moody boss. She found him, sat in his favourite armchair, a notepad on his lap as he drew a perfect black and white drawing.  
  
He sensed her before she even entered the room "What is it Cordy" he sighed as he added another faint pencil line to his already immaculate drawing of Buffy.  
  
"Doyle and I.........We were getting kind of worried. We haven't seen you much in days and when we do see you its strictly business reasons, that has to be dealt with." Cordy walked closer, the nosy side getting the better of her as she strained to get a closer look at the picture Angel was drawing.  
  
"I'm fine Cordelia." He dismissed, finally taking a glance at her.  
  
"Ok, so, I'm fed up with the attitude." Cordy finally blew. " I work my little ass off for you and do I get any thanks?? NO! You've seen bitchy Buffy, and you said you've made up but look at you moping around like a kicked puppy! Wake up! People need help and thats all they need is a dead pissed off hero!" She spun quickly exiting the room in a huff.  
  
Angel didn't move. If she knew what he was going through then she'd understand. Then she'd understand how painful it was for him to see Buffy again after being able to hold her in his arms and walk in the sunlight with her.  
  
Giles sighed, taking off his glasses and wiping tiredness from his eyes. It had been 3 hours since Buffy had left him and already he'd been through 5 books, the only books he believed to contain anything on dreaming memories. There was no answer to Buffys problem in the book he could only hope that Willow was making more progress than he was on the computer.  
  
He rose from his chair and crossed the room, picking up the phone and dialling Willows number.  
  
"Hello" Willows soft voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hi um Will, Found anything of interest?" Giles prayed.  
  
"W-Well actually, I think I may be on to something. I came across several spells that could be performed but each seemed a bit unlikely as it would also involve incredible pain and suffering. I'm now looking at various Demons that could have something to do with it. I found one, a Morachenclaw demon that has the power to convert your life into an everlasting memory." Willow smiled.  
  
"Don't think Buffy's living an everlasting Memory Will." Giles sighed. It was hopeless. Buffy was just dreaming some fantasy dream about the man, or should he say Vampire that she loves...................... what else could it possibly be??  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!!!!*~* 


	4. Beginnings

Authors note: Some reason I dunno how to carry this story on........ keep getting writers block!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well neway, hope this chap's ok....  
  
  
  
Chap 4  
  
  
  
Riley stepped into the small room, acknowledging Willow sat quietly on her bed reading.  
  
"Hey there" He smiled  
  
"H-hey, um Buffy will be back in a minute, have a seat." Willow returned the smile, gesturing towards Buffy's bed. "O and when she comes in tell her I'm at Xander's if she needs me." Hastily, she scooped up the book she was reading and made a quick exit. For some reason she hated staying around when it was just Buffy and Riley, it would be easier this way. She shut the door softly behind her.  
  
Riley didn't have to wait long.  
  
Buffy walked in, her blonde hair shimmered in the light as she walked, her soft skin seemed to glow. 'So beautiful' he smiled to himself as he watched her.  
  
"Hey" Buffy smiled.  
  
Riley rose from the bed and took her in his arms. "How are things?" He cuddled her close to him yet felt a strange tension between the two of them. He didn't wait for an answer. He bent down and kissed her lightly, waiting for a reaction from the woman he held in his arms.  
  
There was no reaction.  
  
He opened his eyes, and she remained still in his arms, almost uncomfortable. "What is it?" He frowned. He had never known her to be like this.  
  
"Nothing" she shrugged, stepping out of the cuddle and seating herself on a chair. "Nothing at all" Her face glazed over almost as if she wasn't there.  
  
"Are you sure? Your looking really tired." Riley probed.  
  
"Just not sleeping much." The glazed look stayed. As Buffy spoke, all she could think about was Angel and the dreams she continuously had. Since Giles had told her there was nothing to be found, she had continued to dream, dreaming of more vivid images of herself and Angel. She couldn't hack it any longer, she was close to tears most nights when she dreamt, 'Maybe Angel was experiencing the same kind of thing?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Buffy??" Riley's voice echoed in her head.  
  
"Yeah?" She looked up, the frown on his face showed his concern. "I'm ok, really. I just got some things to do." She stood up and made her way towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Riley's voice trailed after her but it was no use. She had gone.  
  
  
  
Doyle watched as Angel prepared for another night of kicking demon ass. He had come out of the broodiness a lot since Cordelia's little outburst, although he was still quiet and pensive he was now contributing to the company a bit more.  
  
"Hey" Angel noticed Doyle watching him. "You fancy some ass kicking tonight?" Angel questioned, as he picked up his favourite sword and spun it in his hand.  
  
"Uh, thanks but I think I'd rather leave that to you" After all he wasn't completely insane.  
  
"You mean to say, that the demon in you isn't just itching for a fight?" Angel's brown eyes glinted in the dim light.  
  
"No. And yours shouldn't be desperate to fight anyway" Doyle replied.  
  
"I-I'm not desperate." Angel avoided eye contact.  
  
"So Angel, I got a little vampire nest for you to flush out." Cordelia entered, handing a printed out copy of the mission.  
  
"You could have just told me instead of wasting trees." Angel sighed and made his way out of the door.  
  
  
  
Angel approached the old building cautiously. He could feel the vampires nearby and was eager to fight. He opened the door quietly to see the first of his victims.  
  
The vampire saw him coming too. With a swift punch Angel was down, quickly he leapt to his feet, ducking as the vamp kicked high, aiming for Angel's head. Angel spun quickly and brought the sword down, slicing the vamp's head off in one swift movement. He watched the dust settle as he heard familiar growling approaching from both sides. He stood still and waited for them to approach.  
  
"Get out" One growled, taking his last leap at Angel. Dust fell like snow around Angel as he withdrew his wooden stake.  
  
"Any more threats?" he questioned, watching as each of the ten remaining vamps spread out. He made quick work. Ducking and punching as he moved between each vamp, making sure he didn't leave one out. His back hit a wall as he realised he was surrounded.  
  
"What ya gonna do now, smartass?" Another vamp growled. "Look at you, taking out your own kind. Traitor." The vampire spat. "Pity you're all alone." He grinned his sharp fangs stood out amongst the darkness.  
  
"I wouldn't say he's all alone." Buffy threw her stake with perfect aim, hitting the vamp in the chest, taking him out instantly.  
  
"Hey" Angel smiled, punching an approaching vampire and staking him.  
  
"Hey" Buffy replied, also taking another one out.  
  
They both stood quietly. The vast, emptiness of the room spread before them, everything seemed so quiet. Angel broke the silence.  
  
"So, what brings you to LA?" He smiled, motioning towards the door.  
  
"Have you been sleeping OK lately?" Buffy began...............  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!" *~* 


	5. Revelations

Chap 5  
  
Angel stared back at the small blonde. What should he say? Should he tell her about how every waking moment is hell for him as he dreams of that day they spent together?  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked again.  
  
"Sleep. Uh, Yeah fine, sleeping like a baby." Angel smiled but his soulful eyes hid the truth.  
  
"Oh - OK" Buffy paused. Should she tell him of the vivid dreams that constantly haunted her sleep? Should she tell him WHAT she was dreaming about or would it cause too much pain and confusion?  
  
Before she realised it, they had reached Angel Investigations and Angel was leading her down into the basement. "You live in a basement?" Buffy asked, slightly shocked.  
  
"Hey, its not like i haven't lived in a basement before" Angel simply replied.  
  
"Well after living in a mansion i was sure you weren't going to go back to this" Buffy stepped quietly into the dimly lit room. Angel led her to the kitchen and seated himself comfortably at the small table in the centre. Buffy frowned.  
  
"I-I've been here before" She looked around taking into account every detail.  
  
"No. I'm pretty sure you haven't." Angel knew she had the day he was human but she wouldn't remember that.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty damn sure i have." Buffy reached up for one of the cupboard doors above her head. "Here's where you keep the cups." She opened the door and sure enough, the space was filled with cups.  
  
"Lucky guess" Angel shrugged.  
  
"How could that have been a guess?" Buffy's eyes flashed with anger. Why wouldn't he believe her?  
  
"Well the kettle is kept right underneath that cupboard. It makes sense to keep cups by the kettle." Angel pointed out the small battered kettle  
  
Buffy looked at him again and shook her head. "No. I know I've been here."  
  
Angel rose from his seat. "You couldn't have. You've only been here once and that was my office to start yelling at me about skulking around you." His large frame shadowed Buffy.  
  
"Well you WERE skulking!" Buffy's voice rose as anger began to envelop her senses  
  
"For your own damn good." Angel growled.  
  
"Still you have no right!" Buffy began. Why was he being so argumentative?  
  
Angel stepped closer. He couldn't just tell her of what they could have had. The pain he would cause her would be too hard to bare. He looked at her, noticing the tension that flowed between them and cast a glance over her shoulder. How could he look at her in the same way?  
  
"I come here as a friend to ask you for advice. All I get in return is a god damn cold shoulder." Buffy continued.  
  
"If it was so important to come all the way from Sunnydale to L.A. tell me what it is" Angel's concern rose in the pit of his stomach yet he hid it from her.  
  
Fuelled by pure anger Buffy couldn't stop herself "Dreams. I'm constantly dreaming about you being human and us being together as a result from it." Buffy exploded. Damn him for getting it out of her.  
  
Wow. That was too much for Angel's head to take. She was dreaming about their day together? Or just dreaming in general about him? It was too risky to ask.  
  
"And as you show so much concern I'm gonna get out of here. I got a Hellmouth to protect." Buffy stormed out, unable to cope with another minute staring at those deep, dark eyes.  
  
Angel watched her go like he always did. Just letting her go. He sighed, he couldn't just leave it like that. This had to be sorted out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy lay motionless in bed, another dream played out in her head as she slept. The kitchen....................Angel's kitchen....................She was sat at the table and he was opposite drinking tea. He asked if she wanted more, but she kindly declined, asking where their going to go from here. He replies that they will keep in touch, see how the human thing works out for him. She gestures that she should go, but the temptation is too strong. Her hand rests upon his and before she knows it she's swept up in his arms kissing him passionately.  
  
Buffy woke from the dream, tears ran down her face as she recalled the dream. She lay still for a moment as she felt an heavy object seated at the base of her bed. She sat up on one elbow and noticed him, his back turned to her, sat at the foot of her bed.  
  
"I lied" He said, sensing she was awake.  
  
"What?" Utter confusion flooded her head.  
  
"About sleeping like a baby. I haven't slept since." He sighed knowing what he was about to do could be the most painful thing he'd have to endure.  
  
"Since what?" Buffy frowned 'What the hell is he going on about?' She thought to herself.  
  
"Since the day i became human." It was out.  
  
"Human? Y-Your human?" Buffy sat up fear and shock ran through her veins like fire at this sudden revelation.  
  
"No, not now. But when you came to see me and the Morah demon interrupted, I really didn't know how to kill it, so we tracked it and by some freaky coincidence its blood mixed with mine making me a mortal with no curse. Following that, I spent my day with you but yet another loop hole was made. We did not kill the demon right and now it was back, faster and stronger than before." Angel couldn't look up at her "I went after it alone but was a mere mortal and could not handle a battle with it, luckily you turned up, saved me and killed it just after it told us of the many more warriors to come. I knew I wouldn't be able to protect you when they came, so I spoke to the Oracles and made them take back the day, so I could kill Morah before it made me mortal. They said that it would only live in my memory, you would know nothing about it." Angel sighed, turning to face her, he watched as tears dripped slowly down her cheeks.  
  
Buffy couldn't handle this. He had been human, he could have stayed human, but he didn't he sacrificed human life to battle evil. He approached her, as a rancher would a frightened mare. Her cheeks glistened with more tears as he slowly brought her body close to his, the warm rush of her body touching his was enough to send him over the edge.  
  
"How - Why?" Buffy couldn't get any more out. Her body shook violently as she allowed the tears to flow freely down her face, burying her head in his chest.  
  
"Shh" Angel tried to soothe her, yet deep down the pain was brewing again. He kissed the top of her forehead, trying to will the pain away, but nothing he could do could stop the inconsolable Buffy that he held in his arms.  
  
Buffy stayed in his arms for hours. Not being able to speak from pure tiredness of crying she devised a plan in her head. She had to find out why.  
  
Eventually she spoke up. "Why?"  
  
"I wouldn't have been able to protect you Buffy if they came again." Angel searched for answers.  
  
"I'm the fucking slayer Angel." She wasn't going to the let the tears come again.  
  
"And one day there will be another one and another one after that. You know that your life span is shorter than the average human and you need help! You can't be expected to fight hell all alone!" Angel again, tried to convince himself he made the right choice.  
  
This silenced Buffy. She knew he was right and that he did do the right thing. Her destiny was to save mankind from the clutches of hell and there was nothing that she could do about it. She cuddled deeper into his chest, safety washed over her tired body, her head still buzzed with utter disbelief.  
  
What do they do now? Carry on as normal? Couldn't there have been a way to rid Angel of the curse rather than turn back the day? Sleep grabbed the slayer before she could think anymore. It was time to rest.  
  
Angel watched her sleep, one single, silent tear ran down his face......................  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!!!!!! THANK YOU *~* 


	6. No go area

Chap 6  
  
Authors note: Wow my head is so stuck with this story!!!!!! Really don't like this chap, but let me know what you think.  
Angel woke suddenly. He gazed around the darkened room, gathering up his senses. What had woken him?  
  
Buffy felt him stir, and knew he was awake but still she continued, kissing a gentle line of kisses down his neck. Angel glanced downwards, feeling the host kisses, his senses suddenly flooded with intoxicating pleasure. He felt a tug at his shirt as Buffy proceeded to undo his shirt, leaving his broad muscular chest on view. He leaned over and gently placed a finger beneath Buffy's chin, bringing her in for a slow lingering kiss.  
  
Buffy felt his lips delicately brush over hers instantly sending her body into a pleasure frenzy, everything went quite and she felt dizzy, her love so strong for him overwhelmed her body. She felt his arms encircle her, bringing her close to his cool body. His hands moved beneath her top, slowly they removed it casting it to the floor as the kisses became more intense.  
  
Angel engraved every curve of her body into his head as his hands moved over her body with accuracy. He felt the dull fire rise again within him as he rolled on top of her, allowing her access to his black jeans.  
  
Buffy began to breathe harder as he kissed down her body, sliding his hands over her smooth skin, sending waves of pleasure up and down every inch of her skin. She made fast work of the jeans and soon had him laying naked beside her. Angel stared deep into Buffy's eyes for a moment before kissing her, his tongue slid in and out of her mouth, reminding him of the millions of times he had done this before.  
  
Suddenly the fear was back, Angel looked down and suddenly realised his naked, vulnerable self just inches away from the women he loved more than ever.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy smiled, kissing him gently on the collarbone.  
  
"W-We can't do this Buff" He sat back pulling his jeans back over his body.  
  
Buffy felt the disappointment rise up inside her. She knew this would happen, but for just once couldn't she show him how much she loved him?  
  
Angel bent down and kissed her again, he saw the disappointment and secretly started kicking himself for realising what could have happened. Why did he have to be a vampire with a soul? Was there no way the Oracles could have fixed it for him?  
Buffy woke the next morning in Angel's arms as if nothing had happened. She smiled up at him, as always he was awake before her.  
  
"Hey" She sleepily said.  
  
"Hey" He answered with a half grin. "About last night...I'm sorry, I should go." Angel made a move to leave.  
  
"No..It was my fault, I started it." Buffy answered gripping his body closer to hers. "Why couldn't you have saved all the souls you had to save by now." She grumpily added.  
  
"Well I do try my best." Angel smiled. Why hadn't he saved enough? When would he know he had saved enough? "This is a thing we got to find out." He smiled, rising from the bed. "Meanwhile, Breakfast."  
*~* Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!! *~* 


	7. The Oracles

Chapter 7  
Angel sat heavily down on the sofa and picked up a random magazine from a pile in front of him. Where were they going to go from here? He flicked through the pages, unaware of the fine print, his mind wandering away to Buffy still upstairs.  
  
Footsteps sounded in the hallway.  
  
Giles stepped through the front door in his usual manner, whistling to himself. He reached the lounge, unaware of the vampire sat on the settee.  
  
"Giles?"  
  
"Wah, !?" Giles leapt almost literally out of his skin. He spun on his heel to find the black-clad figure sprawled out in front of him.  
  
"A-Angel? What are you doing here? No more pressing matters in LA to be dealing with?" Giles instantly caught up a defence in his manner.  
  
"No, there was something that I had to sort out with Buffy." Angel simply smiled in return.  
  
"Oh, Nothing beastly I hope?" Giles forehead began to wrinkle with concern.  
  
"No, nothing to be worried about".  
  
"Hey!" Buffy entered the room, hugging Giles as she passed him.  
  
"Buffy, I - " Giles began.  
  
"Angel, what time are we planning on leaving for LA?" Buffy brushed passed and seated herself next to the dark, brooding man.  
  
"Well as its midday already, I can't exactly leave so as soon as the sun sets we'll go." Angel replied.  
  
"LA? You can't just leave Buffy." Giles butted in.  
  
"Why not? Oh no you haven't found some other apocalyptic demon that MUST be slaughtered by tomorrow evening have you? 'Cause tell it, it can wait, I have some stuff to deal with in LA first." Buffy finalised.  
  
Giles could see he wasn't going to win this one. "Well I thought we could do some more training, maybe a long patrol tonight." Giles lowered his tone.  
  
"Well it'll have to wait, I wont be long." Buffy walked into the kitchen.  
  
Giles followed her, making sure that he was out of earshot of Angel. "Why!!" Giles exclaimed in a hushed whisper.  
  
"The whole sleep thing, I think I've solved it." Buffy answered. "When I went to visit Angel about sneaking around me, apparently we were attacked by a demon that made Angel human again. He couldn't remain human as the end of the world was nigh blah blah blah, so time was turned back, so he could kill the demon before its blood mixed with his. The "Dreams" are actually flashbacks." Buffy finished.  
  
"So what do you intend on doing? You know what the problem is, so why go back to LA?" Giles inquired.  
  
"I need to speak to the oracles Giles, I can't keep having these dreams, they are torturing me.." Buffy handed Giles a cup of tea and headed back into the lounge.  
"Doyle" Angel entered the office nodding to his colleague.  
  
"Hey there angel, looking pretty non-gloomy today." Doyle answered; looking up from the newspaper he was reading and catching a glimpse of Buffy at Angel's side. "So that's why..." Doyle answered his own question.  
  
"We need your help." Angel smiled.  
  
Instantly Doyle stood up, glad to be wanted.  
  
"Well what can I do you for." Doyle proudly answered.  
  
"We need to speak to the oracles again, can you get us in?" Buffy smiled at the small Irish man.  
  
"Sure." Doyle sighed, discovering it weren't that great a favour after all.  
  
"Present, we need a present." Angel remembered, not prepared to sacrifice anything else of his again.  
  
"Present? What so we go to the home wreckers and give them presents?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Unfortunately yes. If you don't want to give them one then that's your loss but don't think I won't be saying I told you so once they've turned you into a toad." Dolye ended the conversation.  
  
Angel picked up a heavy golden paperweight shaped as an angel and followed the others out of the doorway.  
"Warrior, you come before us yet again. And who is this that you bring with you? The Slayer." A deep voice sounded in the glistening white room.  
  
"And what present do you bring the lady today, warrior?" The male asked pacing the floor bare footed.  
  
"This" Angel took out the paper weight and threw it aimlessly in the air. Instantly the object was drawn by a magnetic force to the female.  
  
"Mmmm, yes this will do. Kind of ironic don't you think?" She let out a laugh. "Now what is it that you require?"  
  
"The day - The day you turned back and said would only live in my memory forever does not only live in my memory. I was willing to bear the pain of that day, but by no means did I want you to subject the slayer to such torment."  
  
"Ah, yes. A Minor blip, but I am afraid there is nothing that can be done." The male paced some more.  
  
"You don't understand" Buffy finally spoke up. "To live like this and be a warrior to your kind is useless. I can't fight properly, I can't sleep properly, I can't do anything with at least being reminded of that day and all I know is that it can never be." Buffy sighed.  
  
"How do you know that it will never be?" The female stepped forward. "There are ways to become human." She nodded in Angel's direction.  
  
"What? Avert the apocalypse and save mankind. That will take forever and even if I was made human I could not help with the demons of this world and yet again will be taken from your cause." Angel answered.  
  
"Not necessarily. What if there was a way we could rid you of your demon but yet allow you the good powers that you now possess?" The female continued.  
  
"No, I can not allow this. They are in the hands of fate it is not for us to dabble in petty mortal circumstances." The male approached the female.  
  
"But he is not like any of the other warriors for that alone we owe him our gratitude. He is like you or I, his heart is pure and his soul is good. As for the she-warrior, she has also continued the battle longer than any of us could have predicted and in her turn she has died, yet come back and continued to fight." The female smiled at Buffy her eyes full of admiration for the strong slayer. "Is it not time that we gave them some reward for campaigning so long against the dark enemies of this world?" The female turned towards the male.  
  
He sighed and looked on at the warriors before him. "There is a way. It is long and dangerous and you may not survive it. Yet you both have survived much that I thought you could not. There are trials that you must take" The male pointed at Angel. "Visit the cavern of souls and there you must seek for the curse to be lifted. Now go." With a wave of the Male's hand Buffy and Angel found themselves back outside the gateway standing next to a panic stricken Doyle.  
  
"Did it work?" Doyle asked.  
  
"Yeah it worked. Tell me Doyle. Do you know anything about the Cavern of Souls?" Angel began...  
*~* Please read and review!!! Thank you!!! *~* 


	8. Pain

Authors note: Really dug myself a hole with the last chap!!! Well wish I never mentioned tests..*sigh* And APPOLIGIES to the b/s fans..this ones gonna hurt...  
  
Chap 8  
  
There it was. The air around it was incredibly cold, so cold the sky itself appeared to be frozen. The darkness of night crept around the cavern, wrapping it protectively in its blanket of stars.  
  
Angel cautiously approached the cavern. It was set back in to the deep red angry rock surrounded by undergrowth and the odd desert liking tree. The sand was red at his feet and as he stepped onwards, small, puffy, clouds of dust rose into the air, circling around his legs.  
  
He stepped forward into the cavern, allowing his eyes to adjust to the new kind of darkness that crept in around him. His senses were on full alert.  
  
"Hello?" He called into the distance, how horror movie-ish did that sound!  
  
"You come before me vampire for what purpose?" A voice answered.  
  
"I want the curse to be lifted but to still have my soul intact" Angel boldly approached.  
  
"Ahh yes, the curse." A chuckle sounded from the deep cavern. "We'll see about that."  
  
A flash of light illuminated the cavern, spreading light to the deepest darkest corners. Angel held up his hands in an effort to shade himself from the piecing bright light that burnt down on him. The light faded, draining the cavern of any colour that could be seen. Angel looked around again.  
  
"What the fuck?" He turned around on the spot eager to discover the next step.  
  
"May the tests begin.." A voice echoed further and further into the cavern.  
  
Tests? What tests were they? Angel pondered. Next thing he knew he was hit across the back hard. He fell like concrete to the floor; his body ached from the impact.  
  
Angel stood slowly from the ground, his hands balled into fists, ready to fight. He peered into the darkness, allowing his senses to control his body, clearing his mind, freeing his thoughts of anything but the impending challenge.  
  
He heard a noise to the left, he side stepped right and felt air rush past him: he had just missed another punch.  
  
"Show yourself" Angel growled in reply to the punch.  
  
Deep red scarlet eyes glowed in the darkness like burning fire. Angel shook his duster to the ground and began his fight for freedom.  
  
The demon was larger than him but slower...Much slower, Angel could side step most of the punches that were aimed at him yet when he didn't they were almost deadly. The demon was black in colour, his eyes as red as blood, each fist was as large as a child's head, horns grew ominously out the top of his head.  
  
"Hey I have a nickname for you." Angel sidestepped "How about we call you horny." Angel giggled at his own joke, bringing his fist down hard on the beast. "No, wait, with a temper like that you could never be horny..."  
  
Angel soon had to pay for his cockiness. The demon roared with anger at this remark and grabbed Angel by the throat pinning him to the cavern wall. Angel struggled under its vice like grip, as the demon slowly started to squeeze him harder and harder.  
  
In an effort to free himself from the demons grasp, Angel kicked his legs up, landing them on the demons shoulder. With his ankles he grabbed the best by the neck and twisted hard. The grip was loosened as the demon's neck snapped like a twig under Angel's brute force. Angel stood beside the body and smiled. If the tests were going to be all like this he should walk them..  
  
To the left of Angel a door appeared enticing the vampire inside. He walked slowly towards it unsure of its meaning, was it the next test? He stepped inside and noticed instantly that this room was semi-lightened. Flame touches lined the wall and in front of him there lay a massive hole that stretched across the entire width of the room and just past that there was another door way. Angel scanned the floor between himself and the hole. The floor was made out of many cube shaped stones.  
  
"I take it I have to find a way of getting across." Angel sighed.  
  
He stepped forward, debating whether he could make it across by jumping when the stone he stood on sank by about an inch. Angel stared down at it puzzled and lifted his foot back off it. A whizzing noise sounded. A stake hit his upper right arm.  
  
"Shit." Angel jumped back so he was back where he started. He moved over slightly this time stepping onto a different stone. This one also sank. Angel again lifted his foot off it and waited looking for a stake to appear. It did not. A large cube shaped stone appeared in the hole, showing the beginnings of a bridge.  
  
Angel took another step forward, repeating what he did with the others and yet again another stone appeared, adding to the bridge. "Easy" he smiled. Another step forward.BIG mistake. Angel heard the whizzing and ducked to avoid the presumed stake. This time it was not a stake, Holy Water splashed onto his body, instantly reacting like acid would to a human.  
  
"FUCK" Angel leapt up in an attempt to get the burning liquid off of his skin. Large boils began to grow on his skin, where the water had landed.  
  
Angel then took a step to the right. Another stone was added to the bridge. Angel began to feel his whole body throbbing as he stepped to the side again, this time ducking from another stake.  
  
Soon enough Angel found himself stood at the edge of the hole aching all over from where various stakes and splashes of Holy water had hit him from making the wrong move. He limped across the bridge and passed through the doorway onto his next challenge.  
  
He stood silently for a moment praying that this had ended, he couldn't handle any more pain. He opened his eyes to find a familiar scene in front of him. He was at The Bronze; his Buffy was stood before him, dressed in leather pants and a VERY revealing black top.  
  
"Hey" He smiled, his tests dissolving into nothing as he stared down at the one he loved.  
  
Buffy didn't return the smile. "Spike..." She called out, not taking her eyes away from Angel, a seductive smile slipped across her face.  
  
Spike approached, not even looking at his sire stood opposite him. He bent down and pulled the slayer close to him, nibbling on her ear lobe as he did. Buffy pushed her body into his and pulled his head towards her, kissing him roughly, licking his lips.  
  
Angel stared on bewildered.  
  
A song came on, the beat banging in the background of the scene. Buffy slowly began to grind her hips into Spike, enjoyment spread across the vamps face.  
  
Anger grew up inside Angel. Fire boiled under his skin as he stepped forward, ignoring the pain that coursed through his veins. He grabbed Buffy by the arm and stared pulling her away from Spike.  
  
"Hey peaches, she's mine." A growl erupted from Spike.  
  
Buffy snatched her arm away from Angel, leaning back towards Spike. "When are you ever going to learn Angel? YOUR NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!" She cried out going back to her sexy dance with Spike.  
  
Fear, panic and anger gripped Angel's senses. Spike should die for this, no matter what he should die. Since when has that whelp deserved anything in life?  
  
This time it was Spike, Angel was reaching for. He grabbed the shorter man by his duster and dragged him outside despite his own injuries. How come Spike wasn't fighting back?  
  
Spike soon found himself eye to eye with Angel, his body pinned against the wall. "Get over it poofter, she's mine. Will never be yours, I am human now, no way she'll ever choose you." Spike smirked, yet fear rose up inside, he knew what Angel was capable of.  
  
Angel stared in disbelief. How was Spike human? What did he ever do? Last time he knew, Spike was evil and hated Buffy!!! Angel punched Spike hard in the face, although this did nothing to alter the pain he felt for Buffy.  
  
"Stop" He heard her voice behind him, yet he continued the punches, Spike was now unconscious, his face a bloodied mess.  
  
Angel slowed the punches and suddenly realised what he was doing. This de- thing was now a man. He shouldn't be killing the innocent that was not what he set out to do. He was killing another like a brutal killing machine that he was built to do. Angel lowered Spike's body placing him on the floor and checking for breathing. He was alive. That's all he needed to know.  
  
Angel stepped over the body and with a side wards glance at Buffy he walked on into the darkness, his head filled with brooding thoughts of his one true love. He no longer felt the pain in his body for the pain in his heart over-took any that could ever be inflicted upon him..  
  
*~* Please read and review! *~* 


	9. Answers

Chap 9  
  
Anger. Such a funny word that could mean so much.Pain, suffering, hatred...All these words fell under ANGER. Angel walked aimlessly not quite sure what to do the world around him seemed to spin with anger, all he could see was red.  
  
Spike. Why spike? Of all the people in the world it had to be spike. Not even drippy Riley - that he wouldn't have minded as much.but spike? This just didn't make any sense. People passed Angel, avoiding the look that he gave that signalled DANGER: MAN ON THE EDGE. Before Angel knew it he had walked smack into someone.  
  
"Ow." An old man grumbled from his position on the floor.  
  
Angel continued his brooding walk, every footfall seemed to echo his pain.  
  
"Oi!" The old man yelled after him, getting up and chasing him.  
  
Angel paused and turned around. There was no way he was in the mood to sort this out. "Sorry." He rolled his eyes and turned to leave. The old man reached out and caught the vampire by the shoulder, power and heat suddenly flew through Angel's body forcing him to turn around and face the man.  
  
"Everything is not always as it seems.." The man began to chuckle.  
  
"Your Insane." Angel shrugged the hand off of him  
  
"Nope not insane. You have passed my friend, you have passed."  
  
"What?" Angel's brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
The tests. Now he remembered.  
  
A new kind of anger rushed through his veins. "You mean to tell me that all that was a test? That Buffy and Spike really aren't together?" Angel grabbed hold of the man.  
  
"Well, not in this reality no. That was our most important test. To see if you could risk your one true love for the sake of a human life." The man answered suddenly beginning to fade. "Go back to her hero, go back and the curse shall be lifted." with that the man had gone.  
  
Buffy curled up tighter in her bed. It had been several nights since Angel had left her side, promising that he would return without the dreaded curse. She couldn't sleep no matter what she did she rolled over onto her back and stared out of her window at the perfect full moon that glistened in the cloud free sky.  
  
A hand suddenly appeared on her windowsill. Her heart beat faster, she only knew one person that entered her house this way: Angel. She stood quickly and paced to the window as the battered vampire lifted himself up into her room.  
  
"Hi." He half smiled, wincing in pain as he did, from the severe burns on his face.  
  
The smile faded from Buffy's face. She rushed over and helped him to her bed, lying him down and scooping the first aid kit from under her bed.  
  
"What the hell happened Angel!" She began to dab at his cuts across his forehead.  
  
"Tests = Pain." He winced again under her touch.  
  
She began to slowly undo his shirt buttons, taking care not to tug at the material for fear of hurting him. A large gash ran across his smooth muscular chest. She worked on this, applying all her knowledge to fixing up the man she loved.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel suddenly asked.  
  
"Yeah?" She answered, concentrating on her work  
  
"What do you think of Spike?" The question had been nagging him for hours.  
  
"You mean the ignorant prick that deserves to die? Not much."  
  
Angel sighed with relief; he had had to ask, just in case. Buffy began to bandage his wounds working slowly so not to cause too much discomfort.  
  
"I love you." It had slipped out before he could stop himself. He stared at Buffy intently. Why wasn't she answering?  
  
Buffy stared back in astonishment. What did he just say? Did he just say he loved her? She couldn't find her words as her mouth became dry, then she spoke.  
  
"I love you Angel, I always have and always will." She felt the tears slowly beginning to roll down her cheeks.  
  
Angel reached towards her, placing her hand in his, reassuring her in a way that only he could. She leant in towards him, aching for a hug off him; she avoided his cuts and lay down, placing her head gently on his shoulder.  
  
He felt the rush of warmth begin to swarm up his body, flowing up and down his veins like flames. He pulled her in closer ignoring the agonising pain this was causing him.  
  
Buffy felt sleep beginning to wash over her body as safety and warmth flowed over her body, a feeling that she always associated with Angel. Safety. A word she rarely heard these days.  
  
Angel watched her drift to sleep again in his arms. This was what brought him peace, total peace. He could sit there for hours like that and forget the world outside, forget the demons and impending apocalypses, just to be aware of Buffy. He decided to let her sleep before he told her the outcome of the tests, before he could tell her that he could truly now have happiness..  
  
*~* Please read and review!!! *~* 


	10. Truth

Chap 7  
  
Angel was running. Trees and bushes flew passed him as he ran onwards, branches reached out as if to grab him, one even caught the side of his face. He looked behind him yet there was nothing there; pure adrenaline ran through his body as he forced his muscles on, not stopping to rest.  
  
Then he stopped. He stood silently and shut his eyes, allowing his vampire senses to set in. He heard rustling in the distance and the sound of many voices. All of them male.  
  
Fire blazed in the distance as he felt the heavy vibrations of feet pounding towards him, screams went up into the air and loud shouts were heard close by.  
  
The front of the group burst through a patch of trees across a clearing from where Angel was stood. He looked directly at the men, many held pitchforks and torches of fire. He could feel their heartbeats, many of them echoed with fear and anger at the beast that stood before them.  
  
Angel turned and ran again, his long sleek hair trailed behind him as he continued his journey, leaping logs and dodging trees throughout the forest. As he ran, he thought back to the moments before where he had held the young woman in his arms, blood poured from her open wound in her neck.  
  
He was covered in blood and as he smelt the delicious delicacy his face changed, showing his demon side. That was when the men came.  
  
The men had heard the woman scream and instantly they noticed the strange man that kneeled at her side. Humans were so accusing. The blood on his body suddenly made him guilty.  
  
So started the chase.  
  
In fact it wasn't even Angel that had killed the girl but Spike.  
  
Angel just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It hadn't been long since he had gained his soul and everyday he was finding it harder and harder to survive without a craving for human blood.  
  
Back to the chase.  
  
Someone threw their dagger and it was aimed perfectly, imbedding itself in Angel's back, causing him to trip as he staggered under the excruciating pain. He felt his own blood run down his back like water as he stumbled, luckily catching himself with his hands. He looked back and saw the men still chasing in the distance behind him.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" A female voice sounded in front of him.  
  
Angel skidded to a halt. There stood the dead woman, dried blood was encrusted on her neck, her skin looked pale and ghostly. Angel stood in amazement, was she a vampire already? He had never known them to change so quickly.  
  
"Before you assume anything, im not a vampire." The woman folded her arms.  
  
"Get out of my way." Angel stood firmly, unfazed by her remark.  
  
"No."  
  
Angel turned east and ran onwards, ignoring the bellowing cries that sounded behind him.  
  
"Hello Angelus." A young man stepped out from a large tree, he also was pale.  
  
Angel stopped again and turned north trying desperately to get away from the haunting voices that invaded his conscience. *You'll never get away.*  
  
Yet another figure appeared, and instantly Angel remembered her from the Russia. Yet another girl that he had killed.  
  
"Get away from me!" Angel held his head in his hands, closing his eyes in an attempted to will away the beings.  
  
"We want you to pay." The voices said in unison.  
  
"I am paying." Angel stared up from between his hands.  
  
"It was all your fault." The first woman cried out.  
  
"I - It wasn't, Spike killed you not me." Angel grasped for answers.  
  
"You didn't help me." The woman ignored his ramblings.  
  
"You didn't think of me when you slaughtered my family." The young man stepped forward, his eyes dark and cold. "Slaughtered them with your own hands."  
  
Angel felt a tingling feeling in the palms of his hands. He gazed down, staring blindly at his now freshly covered hands; blood seeped from under his fingernails.  
  
He heard the men grow closer until finally they had stopped behind him, watching as he talked to mid air.  
  
"You don't understand!" Angel dropped to his knees, wincing in pain from the knife wound.  
  
"You deserve to die." The figures answered once again in unison.  
  
"Yes I know." Angel cradled his head in his hands, leaving blood streaks across his face.  
  
He felt the human presences nearby and finally gave up hope. He knew he would die that night.  
  
"Hello peaches." A thick drawl sounded from above Angel.  
  
The figures had now disappeared and instead of them there now stood Spike. "You!" Angel leapt to his feet and lunged at Spike taking the vampire down with the sheer weight of his body.  
  
The men, who had now crowded around them, stood watching, amazed as the two vampires began to fight.  
  
"Run!" Yelled Angel towards the men, if Spike got to close there could be more deaths.  
  
The men stood their ground not seeing why they should move.  
  
Spike punched high, knocking Angel down to the ground. He turned towards the crowd and stepped forward feeling the fear in the men's hearts.  
  
"I think I'll take...YOU!" Spike grabbed a young farmer and snapped his neck in two.  
  
Angel caught the vamp from behind and kicked him to the floor, anger powered him onwards as he continued to kick the blonde vamp.  
  
"Leave." Angel glowered at the group of men.  
  
This time they didn't need telling twice, they turned back into the forest and fled from the demons.  
  
"Now it's your turn to die." Angel bent down and picked up a loose tree branch and aimed it at Spike's chest.  
  
"Who's been a naughty boy, trying to take my Spikey away from me." A cold voice came from behind. That was the last thing Angel heard before he was knocked unconscious.  
  
Angel woke from the dream, his body glistened with sweat and his chest ached from the wound although it was already healing fast.  
  
"Angel!" A hand was placed on his shoulder and nudging him gently.  
  
"What?" Angel faced his Buffy and smiled. Everything would be OK as long as he had his girl.  
  
"You were dreaming? You ok?" Buffy looked concerned.  
  
"Yeah don't worry." Angel kissed her lightly.  
  
"Angel..your not." Buffy pointed at the sunlight that blazed through the window onto Angel's half naked body. ".Dust." She finished the sentence.  
  
"No. I passed the tests." He stood from the bed and stepped once again into the sunlight.  
  
"Wow. The other guy must have really been sore this morning." Buffy acknowledged Angel's injuries once more.  
  
Angel came back to the bedside and took her in his arms. "Now, I am almost human like you..There is no curse." He pointed out politely.  
  
"Really?" Buffy cheekily smiled back and kissed him passionately.  
  
They both sank back into the bed as they continued their kisses, instantly they became more intense and frenzied as each realised the true effect from being away from each other for too long.  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~* 


End file.
